Hope Angel
by PrincessDiya
Summary: Emmet est dévasté après sa rupture avec Rosalie, il change littéralement de caractère et se renferme sur lui-même. Une famille arrive en ville, ils ont un secret. Emmet pourra-t-il être heureux à nouveau ? Emmet/OC. S'il vous plait lisez, je suis nulle aux résumés !
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou^^**

**Voici ma première fic sur Emmett, alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait. J'ai en fait écrit cette fic parce que je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic Emmett/OC avec une Rosalie à peu près gentille et vivante, alors j'en écris une. J'espère que ça vous donnera des idées et que vous n'hésiterez pas à en écrire d'autres, si c'est le cas faites-moi signe ! Alors j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire. Juste 2 dernières petites choses (promis après c'est finit !) : Je suis sur d'autres fics en cours que j'ai déjà du mal à continuer, ça c'est pour ceux qui aimeront ma fic (J'espère qu'ils seront nombreux+_+), ensuite pour tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à poster vos review bonnes ou pas (Restez comme même assez gentils...) je suis ouverte à toutes remarques constructives.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Douleurs

"Je suis désolée", c'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit avant de me quitter, quoi que elle habite encore ici, elle n'est juste plus ma femme. Qui aurait put penser qu'elle m'aurait abandonner pour l'une des choses qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, un loup.

Flash Back

"Il s'est imprégné de moi" me dit-elle.

"C'est marrant" ris-je.

"Je ne rigole pas, Kyle Atirii, le neveu de Jacob qui vient d'arriver d'Hawaï, s'est imprégné de moi"

"Quoi ?" demandais-je sans aucune trace d'humour dans ma voix.

"J'ai essayé de lutter, mais c'est impossible !"

"Je vais aller le voir, il va arrêter"

A ce moment-même, Kyle apparut.

"C'est finit" dit-il "Nous sommes déjà ensemble"

J'allai lui sauter dessus, mais Rose se mit entre nous 2.

"Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal !"

"Rose..."

"Je suis désolée"

Avec ça elle partit avec son chien.

Fin du Flash Back

Après ça j'étais partis pendant environ 1 an, j'ai fuis, elle, lui, tout. Quand je suis revenu, ils étaient mariés, et elle était plus heureuse que jamais, je ne lui ai plus dis un mot depuis ce jour, d'ailleurs je n'ai plus parler à personne, sauf à Leah. C'était la personne qui me comprenait le mieux, l'imprégnation nous avait détruis, mais Nahuel est venu nous rendre visite et BAM ! Je n'existais plus, la seule personne avec qui je pouvais parler ne pouvait plus me comprendre puisqu'elle s'était imprégné. Ma famille a essayé de me parler, de me faire rire, ou autre, mais rien j'étais devenu un cadavre ambulant, quoi que c'était déjà le cas, en tout cas je n'étais plus le même, je ne riais plus, ne souriais plus, ne parlais plus. Je voyais le bonheur de tous, ils me le collaient au nez. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit au bonheur moi ? Je voyageais souvent seul, sans destination, sans argent, sans rien, juste moi et ma conscience. Pour une raison inconnue, ma force était devenu encore plus incroyable qu'avant, je devais faire attention au moindre de mes gestes, et autant ne pas être là quand je m'énervais. En plus toutes les imprégnées des chiens se transformaient en modificatrice sauf celles déjà imortelles, comme Nessy. Billy avait trouvé un texte qui disait que si un loup avait une imprégnée imortelle, en l'occurance Jacob et Nessy, elles le deviendraient toutes. Honnêtement, j'étais content, c'était cruel, mais comme elle devenait des louves, elles devenaient stériles, enfin un peu de tristesse dans ce monde de bonheur. Ironique, non ? Avant, c'était moi le joyeux optimiste, et maintenant j'étais devenu pire qu'Alistair.

"Emmet ?" me demanda Rose.

Elle était encore plus belle qu'avant, surement à cause de sa joie.

Je ne lui répondis pas et m'éloignais.

Rosalie Pdv

Je m'en voulais, incroyablement, ça me tuais de le voir souffrir comme ça, Emmet était quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Son changement de caractère était horrible, il était comme mort intérieurement. Kyle arriva alors.

"Il t'a dit quoi ?"

Kyle ne détestait pas Emmet, il s'en voulait même un peu de le faire souffrir comme ça.

"Il n'a toujours pas dit un mot"

"Ce n'est pas grave, il parlera quand il en aura envie"

Emmet Pdv

Je venais de terminer mon repas, je partis directement au lycée, j'y alla en moto, histoire de ne pas faire le chemin avec les autres. Mes 4h d'Histoire passèrent vite, j'alla à la cafétéria, mais n'y resta pas, je me dirigea directement vers l'extérieur. J'alla dans le parking et m'appuyai contre ma moto, je vis alors une jeune fille trébucher, puis une balle de foot arriva vers elle. Normalement je l'aurais ignorer, elle se serait prit la balle en pleine tête, puis elle aurait saigner du nez, et je n'en aurais rien à foutre. Mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis sentis obliger d'intervenir. Je stoppa la balle juste devant son visage. Son coeur battait très vite et son souffle s'était arrêté. Une incroyable odeur de vanille et de praline émannait d'elle, son odeur était même encore plus attirante que celle de Rosalie, et pourtant l'idée de la mordre me dégouta. Je l'aida ensuite à se relever en la tirant par le bras, sa peau était merveilleusement douce, elle paraissait si fragile, j'avais peur de la briser, je faisais donc encore plus attention à contrôler ma force.

"Merci" souffla-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

Je la regarda alors, elle était vraiment très belle pour une humaine. De longs cheveux châtains parfaitement bouclés qui lui arrivaient à la taille, des yeux émeraudes brillants, un petit nez fin et droit, une petite bouche rouge bien déssinée, un petit corp fin mais pulpeux.

Je ne lui répondis pas, elle se mit alors à faire des signes avec ses mains, je compris juste 'Est-ce que ça va ?' que Carlisle m'avait appris en language des signes.

"Je ne suis pas sourd" dis-je. Incroyable, mes premiers mots depuis des mois.

"Désolée, je pensais juste que..."

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer, je me retourna et partis.

Je m'assis dérrière en musique, ce n'était pas vraiment mon cours préféré. Edward se mit une rangée devant moi. Je vis alors la fille de tout à l'heure entrer dans la salle.

"Oh, présente-toi" lui dit Mr Hyst, notre prof de musique.

"Bonjour, je suis Erika Lorens, je viens d'arriver en ville il y a 2jours"

"Très bien, allez vous asseoir aux côtés de Mr Cullen, enfin Emmet, celui qui se trouve tout dérrière"

Elle me regarda et son regard s'assombrit un peu. Me détestait-elle ? Pourquoi ? Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que cela me préoccupait ? Elle s'assit et le prof commença à parler.

"Quelqu'un connait Fur Elise de Beethoven ?"

Quelques mains se levèrent dont celle d'Erika.

"Qui pourrait nous le jouer ?"

Seuls 2 mains restèrent en l'air, celle d'Edward bien sûr, et celle d'Erika.

"Oh Mlle Lorens ! Quel instrument ?"

"N'importe"

Le professeur parut agacé par sa confiance, surement ne voulait-il pas d'un 2ème Edward qui le corrigerait s'il faisait des fautes.

"Très bien, faites-nous donc un petit duo"

Edward se leva et s'assit au piano, Erika elle prit le violon. Ils se mirent à jouer, elle jouait vraiment super bien, même Edward en fut choqué. Quand elle revint s'asseoir, elle tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et resta comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Elle sortit la première de la classe. A son casier, une dizaine de garçons vinrent la voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela m'agaçait un peu. Puis l'un d'entre eux fit le commentaire de trop.

"Tu sais mes parents sont absents ce soir"

"C'est bien pour toi"

"Fais pas ta difficile, je suis sûre que tu as fais bien pire dans ta vie"

J'allais lui sauter dessus, quand je vis un truc qui m'impressiona. Erika lui mit un incroyable coup de pied dans le visage, il tomba net. Elle était incroyablement souple et forte pour une humaine.

"J'espère que t'es refroidis maintenant"

Avec ça, elle partit. Quand j'entrai en anglais, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de la voir assise à ma place, au fond près de la fenêtre. Je m'approcha d'elle.

"C'est ma place"

Elle leva la tête et me regarda, puis elle se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires.

"C'est bon, tu peux rester"

Elle me regarda encore un peu et finit par se rasseoir. C'était la première fois que je parlais autant depuis presque 2ans. Le professeur nous distribua nos feuilles qui ressassait notre programme annuel. Je fronça le nez, je n'aimais pas du tout ce que nous allions étudier, trop ennuyeux, puis je me tourna vers Erika, comme par hasard, elle faisait la même chose. Rose aurait adoré ce programme. Bizarre, c'était la première fois que je pensais à elle depuis cet après-midi.

"Merde" souffla-t-elle.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demandais-je.

"C'est vraiment trop ennuyeux ! On va comme même pas étudier ça ?"

Incroyable, elle pensait la même chose que moi. J'en profitais pour entammer la conversation.

"Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup"

"C'est exact"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aimerais quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas"

Je fronça les sourcils, perdu. Elle le vit et poursuivit.

"Tu n'étais pas obligé de me parler aussi sèchement tout à l'heure, ni de partir en me laissant parler toute seule"

"Oh, ça ! Non, j'étais juste un peu énervé à cause de...de quelque chose"

"Ah" dit-elle "donc c'est bon"

"Tu ne m'aimes toujours pas ?"

"Je vois pas pourquoi je ne t'aimerais pas" dit-elle en souriant.

Son sourire, pendant un court instant, me fit l'effet d'un ciel étoilé une nuit d'été. Je me repris vite et continua la conversation.

"Pourquoi as-tu déménagé ici ?"

"Ma mère voulait venir habiter dans une petite ville calme"

"Oh"

Le professeur commença alors à faire les groupes, j'étais avec Erika.

"Vous resterez avec votre binômes toute l'année, vous pourrez travaillez ensemble, et même vous aidez pendant les contrôles, aider ne veut pas dire tricher, ah et les exposés seront à faire par deux, je vous en donnerais souvent"

Il nous distribua ensuite une feuille avec l'une des scènes de 'Roméo et Juliette' écrite dessus. Erika tentait de se concentrer, mais elle semblait tout le temps perdre le fil. Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais beau pas aimer cette matière, j'étais très fort. Après 1heure à admirer Erika tenter de comprendre le texte, la sonnerie sonna. Elle soupira de soulagement. J'alla ensuite en biologie, matière que je détestais, surement la seule chose que je ne comprennais pas, même en étant un vampire. Encore une fois, Erika arriva, elle se mit encore à côté de moi, et je la regardais choquée, d'habitude les gens avaient peur de moi, et s'éloignaient surtout depuis que Rose m'avait quitté mon aura était devenu encore plus dangereuse.

"Quoi ? Tu veux que je parte ?"

"Non, c'est bon. Mais pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te mettre à côté des filles ?"

"Elles ne semblent pas trop m'aimer"

Je vis alors les regards que les filles lui lançaient. Je compris que s'était parcequ'elle était à côté de moi, mais je ne voulais pas paraitre narcissique ou égocentrique. Encore une fois, nous fronçâmes tout deux les sourcils en voyant notre programme, mais cette fois-ci, Erika semblait bien plus comprendre que moi. Encore une fois nous formâmes un binômes et encore une fois nous aurions des exposés à faire pendant l'année.

Sur le parking, je vis qu'elle n'avait pas de voiture, un simple vélo. Elle partit rapidement, j'attendis Edward, j'avais quelques questions à lui poser et Alice aussi. Une heure après, ils arrivèrent, je vis leur surprise en me voyant.

"Est-ce que tu as lu ses pensées?"

Je voyais toutes leur expression choquée, ça faisait si longtemps que je ne leur avais pas parler.

"Non, je n'y arrivais pas"

"Est-ce que tu as vu son avenir ?"

"Non, je ne vois que quelques couleurs et mots"

"Hum..." hésita Rosalie "Vous parlez de qui ?"

"D'Erika" répondis-je.

"Tu...Tu m'a répondu ?"

"Ouais, bon j'y vais"

Je partis ensuite.

Pdv extérieur

Rosalie était super émue, si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait pleuré.

"Il m'a parlé..."

Alice sourit.

"Tu dois remercier Erika"

"C'est qui enfait ?" demanda Bella.

"La nouvelle" répondit Pdv


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou^^**

**Je tiens d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic! Surtout ceux qui ont reviewer (ils se reconnaîtront;)) Je poste enfin le deuxième chapitre (merci à une soudaine source d'inspiration).**

**Donc en espérant que vous aimerez^^ Postez des coms svpppp!**

**Diya**

Début

Je mis mon vélo dans le garage et alla dans le jardin, l'endroit préféré de ma mère, elle y était bien.

"Ricky ! Comment était l'école ?" sourit ma mère.

"Super, je me suis fais pleins d'amis et les profs sont supers sympas"

Même si ce n'était pas vrai, je ne voulais pas inquiéter ma mère. Elle me sourit, puis Evan, mon grand frère, sortit de la maison avec Elisa, ma petite soeur.

"J'ai trouvé un travail dans un garage en ville, celui de Sam Uley"

"Oh, félicitations et pour la maternelle ?" demanda ma mère.

Je vis dans les yeux d'Evan qu'il fallait qu'on parle.

"Il n'y a plus de place" répondit-il.

"Ce n'est pas grave, tu resteras avec maman !" dit-elle à la petite dernière de la famille.

Nous rentrâmes tous, Elisa resta avec ma mère dans le salon pour regarder Cendrillon, Evan et moi allâmes dans la cuisine. Je sortis pleins d'ingrédients et commença une tarte à la fraise. J'adorais cuisiner quand je perdais le contrôle des choses.

"Alors ?"

"Elisa commence à montrer des signes de transformations..."

"Peut-être que tu te trompes, peut-être qu'elle est juste comme moi, une simple humaine avec quelque chose en plus"

"Ou peut-être qu'elle est comme moi, une future imor-"

"Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne se transforme vraiment ?"

"Quelques années, pour l'instant elle va juste avoir des petites poussées de croissance et quelques grosses fièvres, puis elle va apprendre plus vite que les humains normaux. On ne peux pas la mettre à la maternelle"

"C'est bon, dans quelques années..."

Je m'arrêta avant de pleurer.

"Tu sais que tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tout, toi aussi tu as des problèmes de santé" souffla mon frère.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je n'ai que quelques symptômes, penses d'abord à maman, c'est elle qui a la maladie, si seulement il y avait une solution, même si elle devait devenir imortelle !"

"Les vampires..." soupira mon frère "Comment veux-tu qu'on en trouve un qui accepterait de faire ça, soit il refuserait parcequ'elle n'aura surement aucuns pouvoirs, soit il la viderait entièrement de son sang. Et puis on ne sait même pas à quoi il ressemble, on en a juste entendu parler dans des livres"

"Oui, mais-"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas on trouvera une solution"

Il me prit dans ses bras, puis partit dans le salon avec les autres, 45minutes après je ramenais la tarte avec moi.

Le soir même après avoir fait quelques piqûres à maman et lui avoir donner ses médicaments, j'alla dormir, je ne me réveilla que 3 fois cette nuit-là, une fois pour Elisa qui avait fait un cauchemar, 2fois pour ma mère qui avait fait ses crises. Ce jour-là, Evan m'accompagna à l'école en voiture, j'en avais bien besoin, j'étais crevée. Je vis alors Emmet qui me fixait, je lui souris et continua ma route. Devant mon casier se tenait 3filles, elles étaient toutes très pâle, avaient des yeux dorés et étaient extrêmement belles comme Emmet, la première était petite et avait des cheveux noirs courts qui allaient dans tous les sens, on aurait dit un petit lutin, la deuxième était moyenne et fine et avait de longs cheveux chocolats ondulés, elle semblait très naturelle, et la troisième était sans aucun doute la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontré, un corp parfait, un visage parfait et de longs cheveux bouclés blonds.

"Bonjour" dit la première en souriant "Tu dois être Erika, nous sommes les 3soeurs adoptives d'Emmet et d'Edward ainsi que de Jasper, mais lui c'est mon copain, et Edward celui de Bella. Je suis Alice, voici Bella et Rosalie"

"Enchantée" souris-je en tentant de suivre son long discour de 5secondes, elle parlait vite !

"Ca te dirait de venir manger avec nous cet après-midi ?"

"Oui, euh...Emmet sera là ?"

"Oui" sourit Rosalie "Pourquoi ?"

"Oh, c'est juste qu'hier à midi, il était assez énervé, donc...Enfin vous voyez, je ne voudrais pas l'irriter plus que ça"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, il sera content"

Je lui souris puis partit en cours.

Alice Pdv

"Tu crois que ça marcheras ?" demanda Rosalie.

"J'en suis sûre, si elle mange avec nous, Emmet viendra aussi"

"Ok"

Nous partîmes ensuite toutes en cours.

Erika Pdv

Le cours d'Arts plastiques a été amusant, nous devions déssiné un paysage, j'ai dessiné la plage la nuit avec la lune qui se reflétait sur l'eau, j'ai eu un A+ pour ça. Faut dire qu'en voyant les 2arbres que mon voisins à dessiner, je me dis que je le méritais. J'allai ensuite en sport, le Coach me donna une tenue, j'allai me changer quand je revins, tout les Cullens étaient là, plus un autre gars, grand, un peu musclé et blond.

"Hey !" me salua Alice "Ah c'est lui Jasper"

"Ok, alors on fait quel sport ?"

"Balle au prisionner"

"Ouais !" m'exclamais-je.

Le coach arriva ensuite et fit les équipes, j'étais avec Emmet et d'autres personnes.

"Vous avez intéret à bien jouer !"

"Waw ! Tu rigoles pas" rit Alice.

"Je déteste perdre. Alors vous avez intéret à bouger vos putains de petits culs et à défoncer l'équipe adverse ! On va vous tuer !"

"Elle me rappelle quelqu'un" souffla Edward.

Emmet lui mit une tape dans l'épaule, et revint de mon côté dérrière la ligne. Nous avions 2balles, les filles n'avaient aucunes forces et les garçons ne savaient pas du tout viser.

"Emmet, on prends les choses en mains"

"C'est ce que j'allais te dire"

Nous prîmes chacuns une balle, je vis Edward tenter de m'atteindre, je rattrapa sa balle avec une main, il paraissait choqué, je lança les 2balles en même temps, il les rattrapa, mais Emmet lui en lança une 3ème au même moment, et il ne put l'esquiver.

"Bien joué" souris-je.

"Toi aussi"

A la fin du match, il ne restait qu'Alice et Jasper contre Emmet et moi.

"On a 3balles" lui soufflais-je.

"On fait quoi ?"

"On improvise bien sûr"

"Quoi ?"

"Je le sens bien, t'inquiètes et puis Alice a l'air super observatrice, on dirait qu'elle a toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous, enfin sur toi surtout"

Ils me regardèrent tous bizarrement, j'étais d'ailleurs choquée que les deux autres aient entndu mais ignora rapidement ce fait, puis nous commençâmes la partie, et nous gagnâmes. Je sauta dans les bras d'Emmet en criant.

"Hmm Hmm... Désolée" dis-je en rougissant et en descendant "J'étais juste très contente"

Emmet Pdv

Pour une raison inconnue, j'avais été déçus quand elle était descendu de mes bras. Embarassée, elle était adorable. Je fis alors un truc que je n'avais pas fais depuis très longtemps, et qui pourtant me définissait bien. Je lui souris. Elle me le rendit en rougissant. Puis elle alla boire dans les vestiaires. Ma famille me rejoins alors.

"Tu as souris !" s'exclama Alice.

"Non" mentis-je.

"Si"

"Non"

"Si !"

"Peut-être" dis-je en souriant exprès.

Erika revint alors à ce moment-là. Portable en main, un air songeur sur le visage. Je m'approcha rapidement d'elle. Elle ne releva pas la tête.

"Bou !" soufflais-je.

"Ah ! Ne fais pas ça !"

Je refis encore un truc qui m'avait manqué, je ris. Toute la salle se retourna pour me fixer, puis en voyant mon regard noir, ils se retournèrent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demandais-je en lui montrant son portable.

"Oh, c'est juste que j'ai retrouvé mon portable dans un des lavabo et il ne s'allume plus"

"Je vais aller trouver celle qui a fait ça" m'énervais-je en me tournant vers un groupe de fille qui nous fixaient.

Erika m'attrapa alors le bras, ce qui eu le don de me calmer.

"C'est bon, ce n'est rien, je n'ai aucune preuve et puis je prendrais juste l'ancien à mon frère"

"Ok... Mais ça n'arrivera plus. Ton frère, celui qui t'a accompagné ce matin ?"

"Oui, Evan"

"Oh"

Je fus soulagé. Pourquoi ? J'en avais une petite idée, mais je préférais me tromper. Je ne me tourna pas vers Edward, je savais qu'il me regardait. Erika cria alors.

"Quoi ?" m'inquiétais-je.

"Une...A-araignée !"

Je baissa la tête et vis une minuscule petite bestiole noire d'un centimètre de largeur, et d'un demi de longueur.

"Ne me dis pas que t'as peur de ça ?" ris-je.

"C'est pas marrant !" s'exclama-t-elle en courant vers les autres.

Ils riaient aussi. Elle fit un peu la tête, je la trouvais encore plus adorable.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva, je me demandai quoi faire, puis je choisis juste de suivre Erika. Et bien sûr elle s'assit avec ma famille. Je m'assis donc aussi avec eux, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

"Alors c'est quoi ton surnom ?" demanda Alice.

"Ricky ou Rika" répondit-elle en souriant.

"Tu viens d'où ?"

"Brooklyn"

"T'as combien de frères et soeurs ?"

"Un frère de 19ans, Evan, et une soeur de 4ans, Elisa"

"Que des E"

"La lettre préféré de ma mère"

"Tes passions ?"

"La cuisine, le dessin, la musique, le sport et rire"

"Le shopping ?"

"Bah, ma mère est une dingue de mode, elle me fait toujours des vêtements que je ne porterais jamais et elle m'oblige souvent à aller faire les magasins avec elle, donc je suis un peu obligé de trouver du plaisir à ça" sourit Erika.

"J'adore déjà ta mère, et tu vas bien sûr te joindre à nous pour nos séances de shopping"

"Ok mais je te préviens si un jour, tu décide de prendre ma mère et ma petite soeur, gares à toi"

"Il n'y a pas pire qu'Alice" dit Bella.

"Si tu le dis"

La sonnerie arriva alors et nous allâmes tous ensemble en français, langue que nous maitrisions tous parfaitement, même Erika se débrouillais hyper bien.

Nous rentrâmes tous en même temps, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Kyle attendait Rosalie devant la maison avec les autres, il l'embrassa. Bizarement ça ne me fit rien, je ne ressentis aucun dégout ni aucune haine.

"Hey !" lui souris-je.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi choqué, je fis ensuite un bisou à Esmée et alla voir Nessie.

"Tu fais quoi ?"

"J'attends que Jake ai finit de manger pour jouer à chat avec lui"

"Tu veux jouer avec moi ?"

"Vraiment ? Tu veux bien ?" souffla-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je lui souris et nous commençâmes notre jeu. Assez tôt, tout le monde se préta au jeu, même les Quilleutes qui venaient d'arriver.

Nous nous installâmes ensuite tous dans le salon, pendant que Nessie et les loups mangeaient, ainsi que Charlie, Billy et Sue.

"Alors"commença Carlisle "quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Emmet est am-" sourit Edward.

Je lui lança un regard noir.

"Tu ne peux pas le nier" soupira-t-il "tu ne ferasque vous faire du mal à tous les deux"

"Oh que si je peux et je le ferais" soufflais-je entre mes dents.

"C'est impossible et tu le sais ! Regarde moi et Bella"

"Je ne ferais pas ton erreur, je lui laisserais sa liberté quoi qu'il en coûte"

"Emmet..."

"NON!"hurlais-je en frappant la table du poing, ce qui eu le don del'éclater en milles morceaux "Je ne serais rien de plus que son ami !"

"Inutile de lutter" souffla Alice "Les sentiments sont déjà là et tu le sais, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps"

"On verra" chuchotais-je, bien qu'ils m'entendaient tous parfaitement.

Je monta ensuite dans ma chambre et me jeta sur mon lit qui se cassa alors, cela eu le don d'arracher un soupir desespéré à Esmée.

Lorsque la nuit tomba deux heures plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas réussi à m'enlever Erika de la tête. Qua faisait-elle ? Avec qui était-elle ? Allait-elle bien ?

Après m'être torturé les neurones pendant encore une heure, je me décida à aller vérifier par moi-même. J'allais juste voir s'y tout allait bien et reviendrais la tête sereine.

J'ouvris donc la fenêtre et sauta dehors. Bella et Edward, qui étaient en route pour leur petite maison, me lancèrent deux sourires pleins de sous-entendus. Ils savaient où j'allais, ils savaient que je savaient qu'ils savaient et prenaient du plaisir à m'agacer.

oOoOoOo

J'arriva rapidement devant la petite maison des Lorens en suivant l'odeur gourmande qui n'avait toujours pas quitter mon cerveau, coulant comme une drogue dans mes veines et me faisant planer dans une dépendance totale.

Je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps la chambre de la source de mes tourments, je la vis entrer dans le salon, où se trouvait déjà une magnifique femme aux cheveux bouclés blonds venitiens et aux yeux azur, je reconnus sa bouche pleine et rouge et sa morphologie avantageuse. Elle était accompagnée d'une petite fille qui partageait les mêmes cheveux que sa supposée mère, elle lui ressemblait en tous points si ce n'était sa fine bouche rose et ses yeux émeraudes, les mêmes yeux qui hantaient mes pensées depuis, d'après moi, une éternité.

La fille qui causait tant de discorde dans ma tête, entra dans le salon avec une tarte aux pommes dans les mains. Même si je ne mangais pas de nourriture humaine depuis longtemps, l'odeur de cette pâtisserie me chatouilla agréablement les narines. Elle était suivie d'un garçon qui avait à peu près le physique des Quilleutes, musclé et grand, et donc aussi le mien, aux cheveux châtains coupés courts et aux yeux azur. Il ne semblait voir que le gâteau et le coupa aussitôt qu'Erika l'eut posé sur la table basse.

Ils me rappelaient ma famille mais en bien plus normale et pendant un court instant je m'imaginea avec eux, assis àcôté d'Erika,une main autour de sa taille. Je supprima vite cette image de ma tête. J'allai partir quand je me dis qu'une minute de plus ne ferait de mal à personne. C'est alors que son frère fit une grimace bizarre en reniflant. Peut-être me sentait-il ? Non, impossible. Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Je fis quelque chose que Carlisle et les autres faisait quand les loups étaient dans les parages, ils mangeaient quelque chose de naturel, du genre des feuilles. Je n'avais jamais essayé avant pour embêter Kyle, mais je savais que ça marchait pour les autres, alors je pris quelques fleurs d'un oranger qui pendait au dessus de moi et les macha. Le goût n'était pas terrible, mais quelque seconde après mon venin brûlait déjà ces aliments 'intrus' et je dégageai une odeur d'orange qui cammouflait mon odeur naturel. Evan arrêta alors de renifler et prit sa quatrième part de tarte. Je me dis alors qu'une minute de plus ne ferait de mal à personne.

C'est ainsi que j'en arriva, une heure plus tard, à grimper au plus grand pommier que je n'ai jamais vu, l'une des branches de l'arbre touchait presque une vitre, celle de la chambre de, tam tam, Erika. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la quitter. J'admirais chacun de ses faits et gestes. J'avais d'ailleurs pu remarquer que même si elle était très féminine, elle avait aussi ce petit côté garçon manqué.

Quand elle alluma la lumière en entrant dans la chambre, elle était déjà en pyjama, elle avait dut s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Elle portait un pantalon de pyjama rayé rose, blanc et marron et un débardeur blanc, cette simple tenu la mettait incroyablement en valeur. Elle prit un élastique sur son bureau et se fit un chignonà la vas-vite, je pris alors le temps d'observer sa chambre. Les murs étaient mauves, ses rideaux et couvertures aussi, son armoire, son bureau et les planches de bois collées au murs qui lui servaient d'étagères étaient noirs.

Erika se jeta sur son lit et prit son ipod de sa table de nuit, noire aussi, puis l'alluma. Je souris en entendant _Gives You Hell _de _The All American Reject_, elle avait de bons goûts musicaux. Je me rappelle que je me disputais souvent avec Rosalie à cause de nos goûts musicaux opposés, je ne supportais pas _Justin Timberlake_, _Bieber_ et_ Enrique Iglesias_, alors qu'elle les adorait, mais elle ne suportait pas _Panic ! at the Disco_, _James Blunt _et, dans un registre différent, _P Diddy _ou _Lil Wayne_, contrairement à moi.

Elle commenç à chanter le refrain, étonnament elle avait une belle voix pour une humaine. Je pris donc du plaisir à l'écouter jusqu'à la fin.

Elle soupira à la fin de _She will be loved_ des _Marron 5_, puis commença à agiter ses pieds en l'air. Je souris en la voyant faire. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes après, mais je ne me décida à partir qu'une heure plus tard.


End file.
